mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kollector
Kollector is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat'' fighting game series. Kollector made his debut in ''Mortal Kombat 11'' as a debt collector for Shao Kahn, a position he served long before the death of the Outworld Emperor. About Kollector Kollector is the uncaring and rapacious tribute collector of Shao Kahn. Despite being subservient to his master, he is consumed by greed, caring only for his own wealth and status and will kill anyone who dares challenge it. Though he was born into poverty, he was raised through the ranks and was eventually able to reach the position he holds now. His race, the Naknada, were slaves to the Kahn, building the Coliseum among other things. As with other Naknadans, Kollector is named after his profession, in this case he used to be Shao Kahn's loyal taxkeeper and tribute collector, and as such has earned the name "Kollector". Appearance Kollector has six arms; four regular arms coming from his shoulders, and a pair of smaller arms coming from his back that support his backpack, as well as a slender but toned build. His outfit is adorned with items that appear to flaunt his wealth. He has blue colored skin and has orange glowing eyes. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Even though he has a skinny stature, Kollector is still able to lift an entire person with only two arms, proving him to be quite strong. Since he has the need to collect every item and trinket, he has acquired lots of weapons throughout his lifespan, which he uses in combat. The satchel that he carries acts as a "Hammerworld", being able to store items much larger than the satchel itself, including his arsenal of weapons and riches that he has horded. This even includes an entire person as seen in one of his outros. He is also keen in magic, being able to teleport, charge his weapons with blue fire and shoot green flames. Signature moves * Demonic Mace: Kollector charges his mace, which causes a blue flame to burn inside the mace, before he releases it, launching it at the opponent, striking them in the chest and knocking the opponent down. Kollector can charge the attack, which when fully charged can deal slightly more damage. The attack can be canceled before it connects, but can only be canceled when charged. (MK11) ** If this attack successfully hits when fully charged, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where when the mace strike the opponent's chest, it shatters the ribcage and deals nearly four times the original damage or deals nearly three times the fully charged damage. * Shotel Fury: Kollector performs a series of quick stabs and slashes, pulling his blades from his bag to stab and slash the opponent four times with the fourth stab being lodged in the opponent's shoulder with Kollector lastly pulling the blade out and kicking the opponent to separate the two. (MK11) ** Amplifying the attack has Kollector stab the opponent an additional time instead of kicking them, instead now lifting them up and slamming the opponent on the ground to separate Kollector's blades and the opponent. Kollector is also given the option to slam the opponent down on the opposite side. * Damned Bola: Kollector pulls out a bola from his bag, spins it and throws it at the opponent where it wraps around the opponent. Immediately after, the bola vanishes and the opponent catches fire with a blue fire and falls backwards as a result. The attack can be delayed before Kollector tosses it and can be canceled at any time. (MK11) ** Amplifying the attack no longer has the opponent catch fire, but has the bola orbit the opponent and constrict them, stunning them and setting them up for a free hit. Amplifying the attack reduces the attacks damage at the expense of stunning the opponent. * Relic Absorb: Kollector pulls out his mystic beacon from his bag that glows and causes an aura to surround Kollector while he holds it in front of himself. While he holds his mystic beacon, it parries any and all projectiles with the exception of Fatal Blows. The attack can be delayed. ** Amplifying the attack sends a slow moving fireball towards the opponent. The fireball only travels halfway across the arena if the projectile is parried at full-screen distance. Additionally, the attack can only be amplified when it parries a projectile. * Up Demonic Mace: 'Kollector charges his mace, which causes a blue flame to burn inside the mace, before he releases it, launching it at the opponent in an upward diagonal direction, striking them in the head and knocking the opponent away. Kollector can charge the attack, which when fully charged can deal slightly more damage. The attack can be canceled before it connects, but can only be canceled when charged. (''MK11 - Equip Ability) * 'Demonic Clutch: '''Kollector grabs the opponent, lifts them up and stabs them three consecutive times before throwing them to the ground in front of him. (''MK11 - Equip Ability) * '''Bag Bomb: '''Kollector tosses his vial at the opponent which causes a small explosion on impact dealing damage and causing the opponent to stumble backwards. The attack can be used at different ranges, regular and far, called '''Far Bag Bomb, respectively. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** If a Bag Bomb makes contact with a Vial Of Sorrow flame, the Bag Bomb explodes dealing increased damage and launching the opponent into the air for a juggle. * Vial Of Sorrow: '''Kollector tosses his vial on the ground, shattering into a green flame that lingers on the fightline for some time. If the opponent stands in the flames, they will take damage-over-time. This attack can stack up to four times. The attack can be thrown at different ranges, '''Close/Far Vial Of Sorrow, respectively. Connecting or being struck by a Krushing Blow or Fatal Blow ends this effect prematurely. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Demonic Comet: Kollector can now use Vial Of Sorrow and Bag Bomb while in the air. The attack retain their original effects and ranges, called (Air) Close/Far Vial Of Sorrow and (Air) Far Bag Bomb, respectively. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Fade Out: '''Kollector crouches down with his vial in his hands, disappearing in a green flame and reappearing behind his opponent. Kollector also has the option to teleport away from the opponent, called '''Far Fade Out, respectively. Performing Far Fade Out requires and consumes a bar of Defensive Meter. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Relic Lure: Kollector pulls out his mystic beacon which draws the opponent closer to Kollector until the beacon releases a blue flame, knocking the opponent away. This ability replaces Relic Absorb when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack causes the attack to launch the opponent in the air for a juggle when it draws the opponent in. The amplified version deals less damage at the expense of juggling the opponent. * War-Quoit Toss: Kollector throws a chakram at the opponent that lodges into their chest. Kollector then retracts the chakram using magic, forcing and knocking the opponent to the ground as it returns to him. If Kollector is struck right at the chakram connects, the opponent will be stunned by the attack and Kollector will not retract and retrieve it, though this window is very short. This ability replaces Damned Bola and requires two ability slots when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack has Kollector not retract the chakram and instead leaving it lodged into the opponent, reducing the attacks damage but stunning the opponent and setting them up for a free hit. The effect is the same Kollector is struck right as the attack hits. ** If this attack successfully hits the opponent during a Back Dash or Getup Roll, the regular version of the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where when the chakram lodges into the opponent's chest, it is dug significantly deeper, dealing increased damage and bouncing the opponent high off the ground when Kollector retracts the chakram, allowing for a juggle. *** This Krushing Blow damage can be increased if the opponent is standing in Vial Of Sorrow. * Fatal Blow - A Slight Donation: Firstly, Kollector sends a burst of flame from his beacon which blinds the opponent. He then swings his mace to hit their stomach, followed by a hit across their face using his beacon, turning them around. He takes out his daggers with four of his arms to stab them multiple times, then sinks them in and yanks them all out at the same time. Afterwards, he uses one hand to ram a dagger through their skull and then slices the opponents throat, after which they fall to the ground. (MK11) Other Moves * Throw (Forward): Kollector bashes the opponent over the head with his beacon, jabs the mace into their stomach, then extends it to blast them away with his mystic beacon. (MK11) ** If this is used on an opponent who had failed a Throw Escape, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the blast from the beacon crushing the opponent's face inward, dealing over double the original damage. If this is successful, Kollector can not perform the Krushing Blow version of his Throw (Backward). *** This Krushing Blow damage can be increased if the opponent is standing in Vial Of Sorrow. * Throw (Backward): Kollector hits the opponent three times over their head with his mace, which makes them kneel, then takes out his sickle and hooks them, dragging them behind him. (MK11) ** If this is used on an opponent who had failed a Throw Escape, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where Kollector only bashes the opponent's head twice, but the second strike shatters the top of the opponent's head, before continuing the throw as normal, dealing over double the original damage. If this is successful, Kollector can not perform the Krushing Blow version of his Throw (Forward). *** This Krushing Blow damage can be increased if the opponent is standing in Vial Of Sorrow. * Play For Souls: Kollector uses his upper arm and blasts blue flame from his beacon, then uses his other upper arm to take out a shotel to stab the opponent into their head to restand them. He then sinks it in even further, pulling them closer. Lastly, he uses his lower arm to let his mace fly into the opponent's stomach, knocking them down. (MK11) ** If this combo is performed on the opponent as a Kounter or Punish, the combo turns into a Krushing Blow, with the mace strike to the stomach having much more impact, causing blood to splatter and dealing nearly double the combo's original damage. *** This Krushing Blow damage can be increased if the opponent is standing in Vial Of Sorrow. * Take It All: Kollector kicks his opponent then delievers a double-overhead fist slam, knocking them down. (MK11) ** If the second hit of this combo connects on an opponent who is Duck Blocking, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the overhead slam shattering the top of the opponent's head, dealing nearly double the second strike's original damage, and bouncing the opponent off the ground for a juggle. Fatalities *'For The Kollection': Kollector kicks the opponent to the ground and then jumps on top of them. He then savagely tears his opponent's body apart and collects the organs and limbs he's fond of (their heart and head) and stuffs them in his satchel. He finishes his sickening attack with a blow to the now headless opponent's torso, spilling out a large quantity of blood. (MK11) *Head Lantern: Kollector lifts his opponent with his upper arms while his lower arms bisect them with his sickles, dropping their lower half to the ground. He drops their torso to the ground and teleports behind them, swinging his mace and lets it fly to hit the back of their head hard enough to pop out their eyeballs. (MK11) Brutalities * The Klassic: Kollector performs an uppercut, decapitating the opponent with their spine still attached. This brutality is shared will every character. (MK11) ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Shaken: '''Kollector performs his '''Taxed combo, only this time when he picks the opponent up, he keeps them above his head longer, burning them until he rips the opponent in half with his upper arms. (MK11) ** Requires Kollector to be at a certain health level. ** A button must be held. * Dark Magic: '''Kollector performs his '''Chaotic Magic combo with the final flame incinerating the opponent, leaving only a pile of bones. (MK11) ** Must connect the first hit. ** A button must be held. * Hole In One: Kollector performs a Demonic Mace, ripping a hole completely through the opponent's chest. They briefly try to crawl away, but die almost immediately. (MK11) ** Demonic Mace must be fully charged. ** Must be close to the opponent * Empty Core: Kollector performs his Play For Souls combo, only this time, when the mace strike hits the opponent, it destroys their abdomen and causes their head to fly off, only for Kollector to immediately catch it and put it in his bag. (MK11) ** An interactive object must be used. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Slice Slice Slice: Kollector performs a Demonic Clutch, only this time, he decapitates the opponent when he picks them up with the first two slashes then impales the head into their chest with the final stab before dropping the opponent's body. (MK11) ** Must connect the first hit. ** Requires Kollector to be at a certain health level. * Should Have Paid: '''Kollector performs a '''Throw(Backward), only this time after bashing the opponent with his mace, he decapitates the opponent with his sickle instead of throwing them away with it. (MK11) ** Certain buttons must be pressed repeatedly. * Unarmed: '''Kollector performs his '''Debt Is Paid combo cutting off the opponent's hands with the last hit. (MK11) ** Requires Kollector to be at a certain health level ** Fatal blow '''must not be lended. * '''Secret Price To Pay Brutality: Kollector performs his Price To Pay combo, cutting the opponent vertically in two with the final hit. (MK11 - Secret) Quotes Mortal Kombat 11 * "Kill me, Kotal, and you lose profit." (To Kotal Kahn) * "Shao Kahn approved! His word was law!" (To Kotal Kahn) * "We can't trust her, excellency. Kotal Kahn did, and she betrayed him to Shinnok." (To Shao Kahn about D'Vorah) * "You tried merging Earthrealm into Outworld. The Elder Gods intervened, and Raiden killed you. That's when Mileena became Kahn." (To Shao Kahn about the situation) * "I have risen to my station Jade." * "Before Shao Kahn raised me up, Outworlders despised the Naknada." * "Now they fear us!" * "Tell me that is not progress!" * "Ungrateful shrew. Born to privilege which you throw away." * "You have not known cold or hunger. If you had, you would value the gifts Shao Kahn gave you." Trivia * Kollector is the first playable character with more than two arms who isn't a Shokan. ** He is also the first playable character to have six arms. * Kollector presumably has a brother, which was killed by Erron Black as confirmed by one of his intro dialogues with him, stating that it was him who killed his brother and that he wanted to "collect vengeance", although this hasn't been confirmed. * Kollector is a loyal servant to Shao Kahn, having fled his service after Kotal Kahn took the throne. * Kollector's design is likely an inspiration from Kali, the hindu goddess of destruction. They both share a lot in common, from the way they are dressed in riches and gold, have multiple arms, collect body parts (most notably heads) and wield multiple different weapons, including a sickle, a knife and the mystic beacon (Kali sometimes uses a head which she holds by their hair instead). * An interaction with Raiden suggests it was Raiden who gave Kollector his name, however it could be false as Shao Kahn knew Kollector long before Raiden did. * An interaction with Jade explains why Kollector was absent during the tournament in MK 2011. * During an interaction with Noob Saibot, Kollector compares himself to the latter, however Noob Saibot dismisses it by calling Kollector a thug and not a thief. * In MK11, Kollector uses the most weapons out of all the characters on the roster. * Similar to Tanya's interactions with Mileena in Mortal Kombat X, Kollector will never talk ill about Shao Kahn when interacting with him. Errors * When Kollector performs his For The Kollection Fatality, at times when ripping the opponent to shreds, his secondary arms do not move when performing the finisher, making it as if the opponent is ripped to shreds by nothing. * If a Brutality is performed on Kollector that has him sitting/laying next to a wall, both his smaller arms and bag clip into said wall that his opponent creates. * When a Fatality is performed on Kollector, his item bag falls off his back, however, his smaller arms will not go limp like his larger arms, but rather remain in place as if the bag is still there. ** Similar to when Krushing Blows are done on him, his third pair of arms simply stiffen and don't move. Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters